Assim como Romeu e Julieta DG
by Ray Lestrange
Summary: Gina estuda numa faculdade de dramaturgia, e misteriosamente eles são abduzidos pelo famoso livro de Shakespeare e substituem os personagens principais.Um outro Romeu e uma nova Julieta.E eles só querem mudar o final dessa história. DG
1. Um dia na UNITEB

** Assim como Romeu e Julieta**

** Um dia na UNITEB**

Disclaimer:Tudo isso não é meu ok?É da tia J.K. e eu não escrevo para fins lucrativos!Apesar de alguns personagens serem REALMENTE meus!**  
**

**  
**

Olá!Meu nome é Virgínia Weasley, tenho 22 anos e, esse ano, vou estudar Artes Cênicas Bruxa na UNITEB (Universidade Teatral Bruxa).  
-Virgínia Molly Weasley. Venha cá!  
Essa é Hermione Granger, com quem eu divido o apê.E foi com os gritos dela que eu acordei.Pensei " _É melhor ir antes que ela venha aqui me arrastar!_"  
Quando abri a porta do meu quarto, pronta para dar uma resposta mal-criada, o meu queixo caiu.Do quarto dela até á cozinha estendiam-se copos-de-leite (N/A: É a flor) pelo chão.  
Encontrei-a na porta do quarto dela, nós nos agachamos e fomos engatinhando até a cozinha recolhendo as flores.  
Cada flor tinha uma letra e no final tínhamos quinze letras e um ponto de interrogação na ultima. Tais eram:  
Q, U, E, R, C, A, S, A, R, C, O, M, I, G, O? .  
Ao perceber o significado começamos a correr e pular pela casa. E o melhor é que nós já sabíamos de quem era a mensagem. Do meu irmão, Rony.  
Ele e Hermione estavam namorando há três anos.  
E agora ele pedia para casar com ela. Era super fofo!  
Mas aí eu fiquei pensando: Só eu ainda não arranjei um par. Olha só:  
Ron/Mione, Harry/Anna, Fred/Angelina, Jorge/Miranda, Gui/Fleur, Carlinhos/Beatrize, Percy/Diana. (N/A. É,ele voltou).  
Quando olhei para o relógio me assustei. Eram sete e meia.  
-Tô atrasada Mione.  
Corri para o meu quarto. Lavei o rosto. Coloquei uma calça jeans, uma regata azul, um casaco e um tênis. Peguei um vidrinho de acetona a saí correndo. Saí de casa feito um raio, parando só para dar um "Tchau" rápido para Mione.  
Parei numa lanchonete. Tomei um café expresso com bolachas. Andei até um bequinho deserto e peguei a acetona. Era uma chave de portal fornecida pelo ministério.Para os EUA, universidade UNITEB.Toquei a acetona e senti a conhecida sensação de estar sendo puxado por um ganho no umbigo.PUM.Estou em frente ao portão da UNITEB.  
Entrei.Só tinha gente jovem,que nem eu.Estava estranha,era o meu primeiro dia lá.Apesar de ter idade para já ter terminado o curso,eu não pude ir para lá porque estava começando ele agora.Eu fazia universidade de Jornalismo,mas desisti e agora estou fazendo Artes Cênicas.  
Parei na recepção e perguntei para uma moça:  
-Onde fica a sala do 1º ano?  
-Aquele corredor, sala 12.  
Eu agradeci e saí procurando a tal sala.  
10... 11... 12!  
Abri a porta.  
O que encontrei não era nada do que eu imaginava. Em vez de um quadro na frente havia um palquinho. Em vez que cadeiras e alunos compenetrados havia pufes e alunos rindo muito. E em vez de um velhote ou um gay como professor nós tínhamos um cara gatíssimo!  
-Atrasada não?  
-Ah me desculpe senhor... Ah, qual o seu nome mesmo?  
-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Mas ch...  
Levei um choque imenso.  
-Como é que é?Draco Malfoy?Eu ouvi bem?  
-Perfeitamente.Tudo bem,eu sei que sou lindo,sexy,gost...  
-Convencido, mimado, imbecil, filhinho de papai, mini-comensal e etc. É,eu sei tudo isso.  
-Como se atreve Srta. ... Ah, devia ter adivinhado!Weasley não?  
-É.  
-Ahn... Será que podíamos saber o que acontece aqui, por favor?-disse um garoto lá atrás.  
-Ah claro. Olá!Meu nome é Virginia Weasley, tenho 22 anos e irei estudar com vocês. O pequeno probleminha aqui é que eu era "amiguinha" do chato que é o nosso professor!  
Todos ficaram espantados tamanha era a audácia da mulher, ou seja:EU!  
-Weasley sente-se.  
Fui para uma cadeira na terceira fileira. Ele começou a falar:  
-Bom, como eu ia dizendo. Meu nome é Draco Malfoy e eu vou ser o professor do 1º ano de Artes Cênicas da UNITEB. A turma será dividida em duas subturmas. A primeira de manhã e a segunda de tarde. A primeira serão os alunos mais avançados e a da tarde os menos adiantados. Mas todos ainda estarão no 1º ano. Para avaliar quem vai ficar onde, nós vamos fazer uma pequena encenação de "Romeu e Julieta".  
Todos ficaram meio eufóricos.  
-As garotas para a esquerda e os garotos para direita.  
Eu e algumas garotas fomos para o lado esquerdo dele e uns garotos para o direito.  
Ele pediu para formarmos filas de três pessoas. Eu fui a primeira da primeira fila.  
Ele disse:  
-Julieta - tocou na minha cabeça – Sra. Capuleto - tocou na cabeça da menina ao meu lado - Ama - tocou na cabeça da ultima menina da fila.  
Ele fez tudo isso nas filas de trás.  
Foi até o lado dos garotos e pediu para fazerem duas filas.  
Fila da direita os Romeu's e da esquerda os Benvólio's.  
-Bom... Primeira fila das meninas para o meio e um da direita dos meninos e um da esquerda para o meio também.  
Eu, mais duas meninas e dois meninos fomos para perto do Malfoy.  
-Bom eu serei o Criado. Weasley a Julieta, Vounebrér o Romeu, Capoû a Sra. Capuleto, D'Anjou Benvólio e McGeodon a Ama por enquanto.  
Ele distribuiu um papel para cada um nos dispensou. Foi fazendo a mesma coisa com o resto da turma.  
Eu fui me sentar no fundo da sala com o grupo que eu iria encenar.  
-Oi!Eu sou Marcela Capoû – disse uma morena dos cabelos pretos cacheados – Esse é Michael Vounebrér – ela apontou para um garoto forte de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes – Essa é Vivian McGeodon- Apontou para uma garota dos cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis – Aquele - apontou para um garoto maior que eu sentado num canto – não sei quem é. E você deve ser a Virginia Weasley, leg...  
-É sou eu mesma. Espere aí, eu vou falar com ele.  
O _ele_ de que eu falei era o garoto do canto.  
Ele era forte, alto, tinha os olhos cor de mel e os cabelos espetados azul-celeste. Vestia uma camiseta preta com uma coroa branca, calças largas e All Stars.  
Cheguei perto dele e ele disse:  
-Parabéns. Colocou moral naquele professorzinho exibido.  
-Valeu. Você também não é da idade padrão daqui né?  
-Não. Tenho a sua idade, e bom, pelo seu jeito acho que vamos nos dar bem!  
-Meu nome é Virgínia Weasley, mas pode me chamar de Gina okay?  
-OK!O meu nome é Pierre D'Anjou... Ahn, Gin?  
-Que?  
-Podemos treinar?  
-Claro Pie!  
-Pie? – disse ele andando  
-Vem de Pierre entendeu? – disse eu andando também  
-Aham.  
Nós ensaiamos com o resto do grupo até o Malfoy gritar:  
-Pronto!Vamos decidir quem ficará de manhã e de tarde.Grupo 1 suba!  
Nós subimos e começamos:

Parte dos homens:  
ROMEU - Vossa folha de plátano para isso fora excelente.  
BENVÓLIO - Para quê, amigo?  
ROMEU - Para perna quebrada.  
BENVÓLIO -- Estás maluco, Romeu?  
ROMEU - Maluco? Não; mas mais atado do que um louco furioso; encarcerado, morto de fome,  
chibateado, posto no banco de tormento e... Salve, amigo  
CRIADO - Deus vos salve, senhor. Por obséquio, senhor, sabeis ler?  
ROMEU - Sei, sim; minha miséria e a própria sorte.  
CRIADO - Talvez tivésseis aprendido isso sem o auxilio de livros. Mas, por obséquio, sereis capaz de ler  
tudo o que virdes?  
ROMEU - Sei, se souber a língua e vir o escrito.

Parte da mulheres:  
SENHORA CAPULETO - Sobre isso, basta. Fica quieta. peço-te.  
AMA - Pois não, senhora; mas não me é possível deixar de rir, ao recordar como ela interrompeu o choro  
e disse "Sim". No entretanto, crescera-lhe na testa, jurar posso. um calombo grande como testículo de  
galo. Que pancada! E ela chorava amargamente. "É certo", disse-lhe meu marido; "cais de frente, não é  
assim? Mas vais cair de costas, quando fores maior. Não é, Julu?" E ela, já sem chorar, respondeu:  
"Sim".  
JULIETA - Então para também, ama; é o que peço.  
AMA - Bem, já acabei. Que Deus te tenha em graça. Foste a criança mais linda que eu criei. Se algum  
dia eu puder ver-te casada, é tudo o que desejo.  
SENHORA CAPULETO - Pois foi para falar em casamento que te chamei. Filha Julieta, dize-me: em  
que disposição estás para isso?  
JULIETA - É uma honra com a qual jamais sonhei.  
AMA - Honra! Se não tivesses tido apenas uma ama, afirmaria que, com o leite, tinhas mamado juízo.

-Ok, ok!Tudo bem. Acabou! – exclamou o loiro aguado  
-E aí?No que deu doninha?  
-Respeito Weasley!Você e o Senhor D'Anjou para a primeira turma!O resto do grupo para a da tarde.Podem ir os dois,estejam uma hora aqui!  
Eu e ele saímos da sala e ele me perguntou:  
-Puxa que manhã!Que ir almoçar-Aham... Onde?  
-Num Burger King aqui perto.  
Nós caminhamos calados até o BK mais próximo.  
Entramos e fomos até o caixa.  
Depois de um tempo descomunal na fila uma loira atendeu-nos:  
-O que vão querer?  
-Uma salada com chá gelado e pro Pie um...  
-Um combo de queijo e coca-cola de 500. Tudo para viajem por favor!  
A moça nos mandou aguardar do outro lado da fila.Depois de um tempo pegamos os pedidos e saímos pela rua comendo.  
-Que fome hein?Um combo e uma coca de 500 ml!  
-Acho que você vai morrer desnutrida com essa saladinha, querida Gin!  
-Há há!É o que você pensa meu amistoso Pie!  
Nós chegamos no portão da frente da UNITEB.  
Entramos.  
Tava todo mundo olhando pra gente!  
Sabe, não era todo dia que se via uma garota de cabelos vermelhos e um garoto de cabelos azuis com coroinhas de papel na cabeça entrando pela porta daquela faculdade.  
Ao percebermos que ainda estávamos com as coroas do BK tratamos de tira-las imediatamente.Cara,que mico.

Fomos até a porta da sala 12 e batemos.  
-Entre – bradou uma voz abafada lá de dentro  
Nós abrimos a porta.  
-Doninha Aguada? –eu perguntei ao perceber que a sala estava vazia.  
Mas não estava.  
Ao ouvir o insulto, um senhor de cabelos grisalhos se levantou no fundo da sala.  
-Como se atreve a me chamar assim menina insolente?  
Percebendo o enorme erro que eu havia cometido, Pierre tratou de concertar.  
-Desculpe-nos senhor.Ela o confundiu com um aluno.Estava só brincando.  
E tratamos de sair logo dali.  
_"Ai meu Merlin, tirou o dia para sacanear comigo foi?"_  
Fomos até a recepção e perguntamos à mesma moça com quem eu havia falado de manhã:  
-Por favor Tâne – disse o Pierre olhando para o crachá da mulher – onde ficaria a sala em que o prof. Malfoy marcou com Virginia Weasley e Pierre D'Anjou agora à tarde?  
-Sala de Reuniões. Seguindo aquele corredor, última porta.  
Nós seguimos as instruções da mulher.  
-Sala de Reuniões?Para que? – perguntei.  
-Eu que sei?  
Chegamos à porta, batemos e dessa vez esperaram alguém abrir.  
_Voilà_!Lá estava ele.A doninha albina.  
-Chegamos! – berrou Pierre  
-Boa tarde Weasley. Boa tarde Sr. D'Anjou.  
Nós nos sentamos numa mesa redonda com quinze lugares.Doze deles estavam ocupados.Nós nos sentamos em dois dos desocupados e Draco no restante  
-Bom,como vocês já devem ter percebido,trouxe-os aqui para discutir sobre o 1º ano avançado que cursarão este ano.  
-Aham... –r espondeu uma loira.  
-Bom,irá ter uma Grade de Espetáculos na Itália, e o diretor Hunri pediu-me para escolher dois alunos do primeiro ano e dois do terceiro.Então...para não passar vergonha,vou fazer o teste só com a turma avançada.  
-Ok professor. E quando será, e o que é a tal Grade?  
-São vários eventos teatrais. O professor, que sou eu, e os quatro alunos vão ficar viajando pela Itália assistindo algumas peças e fazendo relatório.Lá estarão reunidos os cinco representantes de cada país,ou seja:eu e os quatro alunos.A UNITEB foi escolhida para representar os Estados Unidos.  
-Repetindo professor,quando será?  
-Mês que vem, Sr. Eufrazzo.Vocês irão ser avaliados até a véspera da viagem.Eu os avisarei quando forem escolhidos os dois alunos.  
-OK – eu disse.  
Eu e Pierre saímos da sala.  
-Onde que você mora? – perguntou Pie enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor.  
-Em Londres, com a minha amiga Mione.E você?  
-Bem ali...na outra rua.  
-Vamos pra lá.

**N/A:Olá meus queridos leitores! (Não, peraê: Leitores? Alguém lê essa joça?). Bom, se alguém ler essa **_**coisa**_** que a minha (pouca) massa cinzenta criou ... Brigadoo!****  
****Lembrando:Eu**_**sei**_** que o nome é Ginevra...mas é demais pra mim nhé?Inton...fica Virgínia mermu.****  
****Ah, deixem as tais das reviews... nun arranca pedaço não viu?****  
****E como eu acho que (quase) ninguém lê N/A's, eu vou livrar vcês dessa tortura.**


	2. AVISO

**AVISOO :**

Bom, vocês (se alguém acompanhar essa fic, claro) devem estar achando entranho essa minha demora (ou não), mas eu vou explicar:

É o seguinte: o cap. Dois estava quase todo completo quando eu tive uma idéia louca que ia mudar todo o rumo da historia então tive de refazer. Se prestarem atenção, deixei algumas pistas (ta, foi só uma) do que acontecerá no capítulo dois.

É uma surpresinha, acho que vocês vão gostar.

E aqui vai outra dica (mas a outra foi GIGANTE, só um cego não perceberia): Lembra algo relacionado a Tom Riddle!

Pronto, pronto. É só.

Então esperem o capitulo dois. Acho que virá em breve.

Ah, parte da demora também se deu ao fato que estou escrevendo uma short: Nunca Diga Adeus (inspirada na musica do Bon Jovi – Never Say Goodbye)


End file.
